mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss (Manga)
Boss (real name unknown) is a supporting character in the Mazinger Z manga, he is the leader of a small gang and works as a scout for the Photon Power Laboratory (and self-proclaimed bodyguard of Sayaka Yumi). He serves as comic-relief in the series. Appearance Boss is an overweight teenager with some degree of muscle shown on his body. While his clothing varies, he usually wears a clothed sash. He has short black hair, black eyes, and a wide mouth. Personality Boss is haughty, arrogant, and a show-off. He often tries to act tough but usually gets beaten down or pushed back like with his encounters with Koji. He has a strong weakness for attractive young women ranging from Sayaka, the student teacher Miss Tone-Deaf, and even the Gamia Q and often tries to get their attention when he can. However, Boss is aware of his limits and respects Koji in spite of his one-sided rivalry with him. He is also good friends with Mucha and Nuke. Abilities and Equipment Boss has shown some skills but is usually no match for Koji, such as in riding motorcycles. He appears to have some skills in American Football when he caught and threw Count Brocken's head around. Boss was even able to infiltrate the Saluud by latching onto the Mazinger and steal a uniform to blend in (albeit not very convincing to a reader's point of view). When the Gamia Q came to the school, Boss spoke to them in different dialects and languages like English. History Boss was seen with his gang when Koji was riding to his new school, Boss tried to gang up on him but Koji outmaneuvered him with Boss and his gang hitting obstacles. At class Boss saw Koji again and when the teacher left tried to start a fight with him. Sayaka got in the way and slapped him, Boss acted a little shy around Sayaka until the teacher pulled him away for trying to start a fight. Boss appeared with his gang again when called by Prof. Yumi during a Mechanical Beast attack and informed Prof. Yumi of what was happening. Boss went with Koji, Sayaka, and Shiro on a hiking trip where they heard about people committing suicide and coming back as ghosts before encountering them during walk through a foggy trail along with other monsters. At their hotel, Koji discusses some theories with Boss on how it could have been just a trick. But Boss refuses to go back to the trail before going back to bed. He is later woken up by Shiro who wants to know where his brother went, Boss told him that he probably left and tried to go back to sleep before Shiro noticed that Sayaka was not present either. Boss got ready to leave and during Koji and Sayaka's skirmish with Count Brocken he manages to catch Sayaka when she fell before Koji took out the Mario N7. Boss is excited about going to school and getting the chance to flirt with the student teacher Miss Tone-Deaf, something Koji noticed. Boss just told Koji to but out as he was still angry that Koji was getting Sayaka's attention. When she didn't show up for class Boss decided to go see her with his gang and Koji tagging along. Brocken's Iron Cross Corps are present and Koji goes to get Mazinger Z. When Mazinger fights the Grogos G5 filled with hostages including Miss Tone-Deaf, he managed to get Brocken's head away from his body where Boss caught it and threw it around while Koji rescued the hostages. When the battle was over, Boss was looking forward to class until learning that Miss Tone-Deaf had transferred and went back to getting Sayaka's attention. When the Gamia Q came to Koji's school, Mucha came to tell Koji with Boss tailing to see these natural blonde girls. Boss started to flirt with them before they attacked with their metal hair. During the fight, Boss's clothes are ripped to shreds with Koji taking out two of the killer androids. Boss later managed to grab onto the Mazinger's foot as Koji surrenders to keep Sayaka safe. He steals the outfit of an Iron Mask where he liberates Koji from his cell and look for Sayaka. Sayaka is found but has been stripped naked, Boss complained that Koji was hogging the sight to himself before Iron Masks attacked. They manage to defeat the guards and give Sayaka one of their uniforms before going to find the Hover Pilder and Mazinger. Unfortunately, it is being guarded by Gamia Q3 who fights them with her nude body distracting Koji and Boss. But they manage to destroy her and reclaim the Pilder. With the Saluud under attack, Koji has the others get in the escape pods while he takes Mazinger. Boss is later picked up by the fleet above the surface. Trivia *During the fight with Grogos G5, Boss broke the 4th wall mentioning that not even the author knew his real name. Category:Mazinger Z Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Z Manga Category:Unnamed